


Get in the Car, Cas!

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gen, Impala, Laughter, Tears, breakdown - Freeform, dean is mean, phone, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: Sam and Dean pick up Castiel in the Impala…or not? In which Dean pulls the wait-for-passenger-to-the-door-handle-then-drive-away prank. Several times.





	Get in the Car, Cas!

“There he is,” Sam said, pointing ahead.

            Castiel, angel of the Lord, stood waiting for them on the lonely stretch of road, squinting at the sleek black Chevy Impala as it rumbled closer. He had called after his own car had broken down, and he had no money for a tow. Luckily, Dean and Sam were nearby, having just worked a case in which they were nearly decapitated by a ghost with a love for machetes.

            Dean slowed and pulled up beside Cas, giving him a nod.

            Cas reached for the handle.

            Just before the angel could open the door, Dean let his foot off the brake, and the Impala rolled forwards. Cas looked confused as Dean pressed the pedal down again.

            “Sorry, Cas!” Dean said. “My foot slipped on the brake there.”

            The confusion on Cas’ face cleared up, and he walked to meet the car again. As he touched the handle, Dean let the Impala surge forwards again.

            Sam struggled to maintain a straight face. Dean smirked.

            “Whoops!” he said, stopping. “Get in the car, Cas!”

            Castiel hurried to get in, only Dean drove forward just as he reached the door. “Dean,” he said, frowning. “Are you injured? Why does your foot keep slipping? Dean? Dean!”

            Dean and Sam laughed as the Impala crawled steadily down the road, Castiel jogging alongside and scrambling at the handle. Finally, Dean stopped and let Castiel frantically throw himself inside. Sam wiped the laughter tears from his eyes as Cas panted and stared intensely at the driver.

            Dean grinned back at him. “’Bout time you got in.”

            “Well, every time I tried to open the door, the car moved, Dean.”

            “Yeah. It’s a joke.”

            “…I see.”

            Dean sobered up. “Sorry.” He faced the front and started to drive. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Castiel staring at his phone as he mashed buttons. Dean smirked to himself in that way when only he found himself hilarious.


End file.
